


Star Wars One Shots

by Kmaxwell1997



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmaxwell1997/pseuds/Kmaxwell1997





	1. Good Day - Poe/Reader

"Poe!" You yell across the room, catching his attention from a small group of celebrating pilots.  
Today was a big day, not only for the rebellion, but for yourself. The rebellion led a small raid on enemy ships and you helped plan the successful attack. There were no losses on your side, a rarity that brings so much joy, and a mediocre amount of enemy fighter pilots were wiped out.  
You were ecstatic that your tactics worked, but even more excited that Poe took notice of your fine work. He contacted you immediately at the end of the raid and was practically shaking with excitement and showered you with compliments.   
You'd heard he had a crush on you from some other pilots, but you've been too busy planning the raid that you put your feelings aside. That is, until now, when you realized you like him.  
You sip your Correlian ale, watching as he jogs over with a smile on his face. His orange jumpsuit outlines his perfect figure and curves around his muscular body, while is full, dark hair swoops with his swift movements.   
"Rebecca!" He beamed as he quickly enveloped you in a tight hug, lifting you off your feet and swinging you in a circle.   
You release a giggle as he sets you down on your feet, still a little wobbly from the spinning and a small bit of the ale.  
"You were amazing out there!" You praised as you gave him a small punch on his shoulder.  
"Well, we had a great coordinator!" He smiled as he put both hands around your shoulders.  
You haven't seen him this happy in months. His eyes are gleaming. He's socializing and smiling without faking it. He's truly happy and content with this run. No nitpicking needs to be done for once, only celebrating.  
Your attention is drawn to a small orange and white droid that is practically rubbing against your shin. You immediately lean down and smile as you pat the top of his antenna.  
"And you! You did great, BB-8!"  
You are rewarded with a small series of chirps and beeps, you do not speak fluent in his language yet, but you can guess it is something along the lines of thank you and your hard work.   
He immediately turns to Poe and releases a new series of beeps and chirps you can barely understand.  
"No, BB-8, I'm not gonna tell her!" He ordered, a nervous smile forming on his lips.  
"Tell me what?" You release a chuckle, face full of confusion.  
BB-8 looks at you, and then Poe again while he releases a series of beeps again.  
"No, she won't!" He commands as he leans down to look at him sternly.  
The droid immediately lowers his head in anger and opens a chamber in his body. You see something pop out, but cannot make out what it is.  
By now, Poe is furious.  
"Knock it off!" He harshly whispers.  
You come around on his side to see what it is the droid released when your breath catches and Poe releases a sigh. Your eyes immediately fall to the deep red petals and thorny green stem. A rose. He has a red rose.  
After he releases another sigh and puts his head in his hands, he mutters, "I told him I was gonna tell you that I liked you if this mission was successful. I told him I would ask you out. But I didn't think you were interested in me, and I guess BB-8 was still holding me to my promise."  
Your mouth drops wide open as you gasp quite loudly. You can feel a smile forming as he releases a heavy sigh and begins to whisper, "I knew this was a mistake. BB-8 I told y-"   
He's cut off by the hungry kiss you give him. At first he is stunned by your reaction, but you can soon feel him kissing you back with the same level of desperation you have.   
"So... I take it you feel the same." He says with a smile as you chuckle and bring his face into another kiss.  
By now you've attracted the attention of the entire room.  
Poe's pilot friends are clapping and whistling while you see Finn laughing loudly and telling Rey, "I told you."  
A majority of the room is drunkenly yelling small bits of congratulations and approval.  
Poe breaks the kiss and picks up the rose from BB-8 before he once again turns to whisper in your ear.  
"Maybe we should celebrate somewhere more... private?" He practically purred, his sultry voice sending your knees almost buckling beneath you. Taking notice of your reaction, he grabs your hand and leads you out of the room, down the hallways, and towards the bed chambers.  
You finally reach his room, and you're practically shaking with anticipation as he unlocks the door and swings it open. You giggle as he turns towards you and takes you into his arms, carrying you bridal style into his room across the threshold and he kicks the door shut behind him.  
He gently lays you down on the bed, and you both lock eyes and smile. You realize then that this is one of the first genuine smiles you've seen from him. He's glimmering with happiness, and you can't help but blush knowing you're the reason why.  
"Sorry, there were too many people out there." He comments with a grin still plastered on his face as he sits to lay down next to you.  
"Oh, believe me, I don't mind at all." You chuckle as you take your hand and start circling small shapes across his uniform, winding little circles on his chest with a smile.   
You continue doing this for a few seconds before he suddenly unzips his uniform down to his waist, his strong, toned chest fully exposed to you now.  
Your hand immediately freezes as he looks at you with a smile.  
"Well, it was in the way." He chuckles as you resume drawing patterns on his now bare chest and his arm snakes around your waist, pulling you in for a strong kiss.  
You quickly unzips your jacket, throwing the leathery material into some corner of the room, as you grab your white undershirt and pull it over your shoulders, leaving you in only your black, plain bra.  
He gapes wide eyed with his jaw practically hitting the floor. He's frozen, his eyes snaking up and down your figure as he stares at your beauty.  
"It was in the way!" You quip, an innocent smile on your face.  
A devilish grin soon overtakes him, as he grabs your waist and pulls you on top of him.  
"My gods, I knew I liked you." He says as he peppers kisses along your neck and chest, giving every inch of your body attention.  
You're kissing hungrily, desperately as you melt further and further into him, and you hardly notice where his hands are until you feel one starting to snake down the front of your pants.  
He leans into your ear and whispers, "Trust me?"   
You nod in approval, and feel his hand begin to go lower until it dips past your underwear, his hand practically hovering over where you need him to be.   
You didn't know you were panting until he laughs, and you realize he's laughing at your desperation for him.  
"Shut up," you whisper with a smile as you bring him into another kiss and his hand begins to explore your body. You gasp when he finds your most sensitive spot, and he notices this and focuses on your center. You've barely been touched and you can already feel yourself close to the edge. He knows this as well, and slips his hand out, pulling your pants off completely. He begins undressing as well, and it's a matter of moments before he's hovering over you on his elbows.  
"Trust me?" He whispers again with a cocky grin.   
"Always." You whisper with a smile as he plants heavy kisses on your lips.   
You hiss as you can feel him gently enter you, and he stops his movement entirely, face full of concern.  
"I'm okay, it's just been a while..." you say with a small smile on your face, trying to convince him you're alright.  
"Alright, babe, just tell me what to do." He hesitated as he snuck a hand into your hair, caressing your neck.  
"Just keep going, it's alright." You smile as you put your hand under your chin.  
He begins kissing you again, and it's only seconds before he's fully in you. He releases a deep moan as he looks in your eyes, full of admiration and something you can't quite read yet.  
Soon he's practically out again and he gently thrusts himself back into you. You both release a grunt and he soon finds a rhythm, first setting the pace slow until you're both hungrily meeting each other. You room echoes with panting and gasps as you both give to each other. Soon you feel yourself climbing back to your climax. At this, Poe continues even harder against you as your breathing increases. You begin panting his name, which encourages him as he keeps his steady pace for your surrendering body. Suddenly, you're falling, your muscles on fire as you feel yourself letting go completely. You feel yourself bring him to his peak and he calls your name as you feel the familiar spasms inside you, both of you still riding waves of pleasure. Before long he collapses on top of you, both of you panting heavily as sweat glistens on your skin.  
You remain in the same position for what feels like hours, both of you staring at each other, smiles covering your faces, and he wraps a protective arm around you and brings you to his chest.  
"Well, I'll tell you what. This really is a good day." He whispers as he places a chaste kiss on your forehead and brushes a bit of hair from your cheek behind your ear. He brings a blanket over you both and wraps you close to him.  
You snuggle against his body and feel warmth around you and are filled with nothing but happiness.   
"You can thank BB-8 later." You say with a smile as he wraps his arm around you.   
"So, you wanna go on a date tomorrow?" He asks with a laugh.  
"Yeah, but I doubt it'll beat this one." You reply with a giggle.  
"Oh, we'll see about that." He chides by giving your waist a squeeze and begins tracing the same patterns you did before on your hips.   
*Well, I guess I guess it really was a good day* you think as you drift into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Box of Wrenches - Poe/Reader

You head down the hallway with a box of wrenches in your hands, struggling to bring them to the supply storage unit. You feel the sweat beading on your forehead; you're a strong girl, but this must be some serious weight you're carrying. Just as you aggressively lurch upwards to attempt to rearrange the positioning and add the slightest bit of comfort, you watch a silver figure fly from the edge of the box, glistening in the harsh lighting until you hear a metal clang on the floor.  
You release a huff and blow a few stray strands of your hair out of the way as you prepare yourself to possibly never get the box off the ground again when you set it down. Just as you set the box down and kneel to the ground, you hear a set of familiar footprints and a friendly, velvet voice ask, "Need some help?".  
You look up, dusting off your black baggy pants as you release a sigh and a smile. The familiar bright orange jumpsuit comes into view, his dark, shiny hair and perfectly golden skin practically glowing. He approaches with a wide, proud grin.  
"You're my savior, Poe." You laugh and stand, putting your hands on your hips to watch him help you.  
"What, a little delivery help and now I'm a prince?" He flashes a sarcastic grin and winks as he effortlessly lifts the boxes from the floor. You grab the sole escapee wrench and follow him to the supply unit.  
You type in your passcode, and the metal door opens with a swishing sound and a brief brush of air. You motion for him to enter first and he complies, observing the endless shelves of tools and supplies.  
"Where to?" He jokes as he easily tosses the box up and down playfully with a wicked grin.  
"Hmmmm KM-5597 I believe..." you state confidently, and just as he begins to head to the correct unit, you mutter "show off..." in a sing song voice, earning a hearty laugh from Poe.  
A distant clanging noise is heard before he begins to approach you again.   
"Done!" He practically gleams and brushes his hands off feigning dust as he proudly wears his famous grin.  
"Thanks, I owe ya big time!" You laugh as you both begin to head towards the door.  
Suddenly, a blaring ringing sound, extremely high pitched can be heard, as a female robotic voice announces, "Warning: Internal threat detected; remain in your current positions. All entries and exits in Pod 4, 5, 7, and 10 along with the storage units, armories, and housing quarters will remain locked until further notice."   
Before you can reach the handle, you hear a buzzing sound of the door shutting and locking.   
You automatically jump backwards, terrified not only by the noise but also the situation.  
The alarms continue sounding, and you look at Poe with a face full of terror.  
"I'm sure it's nothing. We have to have tests done without warnings or notices in order to have everyone aware of what to do. It's probably a training day!" He confidently adds as he throws his hands in the air.   
You suddenly hear a bang of an explosion as you both jump in the air, both completely terrified.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!?" You scream, throwing your hands behind your head.  
"I DONT KNOW! The door is locked! We can't get out!" Poe says quickly, trying to push against the door to see what is happening.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WE CANT LEAVE!" You yell, ripping him back by the collar of his jumpsuit as you throw him against a nearby wall and block the door.  
"What do you mean? We need to see what's happening!" He tries to get past you but you refuse to move, adjusting your body accordingly to block his every movement.  
"They said it's an internal problem! Like it's happening right now RIGHT OUTSIDE! We don't have weapons or anything! We just have some wrenches, cotton swabs, and gauze wrap! I doubt we can wrap the terrorist to death!" You shout, suddenly hearing another loud bang outside and Poe pushes you backwards, putting his body between you and the door. You hear another loud explosion right against your door as Poe sprints to you and gently pushes your back against the wall. You can feel every inch of his body as he strokes your hair gently, holding you close to him as the explosions become stronger, louder, and more prevalent.  
Poe looks into your eyes, his beautiful brown eyes twinkling with an look you've never seen before. It seems vaguely familiar, but strong.  
He grabs your face.  
"If there is someone or something that's right outside this room right now that might kill us, then you still owe me something." He states as he wraps both hands around your chin as he crushes his lips to yours, moving in perfect unison as you both hungrily fight for dominance over the other.   
It soon becomes more intense, hands grabbing hair, waists, holding onto anything, any part of the other. You grasp for each other, fearing not for your lives, but that the moment will end.  
You break the kiss slowly, looking into each other's eyes as the door breaks open.  
You scream, and see flashes of sparks and pieces of metal fly towards the entrance of the unit as you hear a loud bang.  
Poe steps in front of you, bringing his right hand backwards to hold onto your hip and ensure you stay behind him. He's in a protective position, and he's ensuring your safety, your life, over his, as he very lightly crouches in defense.  
It is then that you hear a laugh come from the entrance. Finn enters, wearing Poe's jackets as BB-8 comes rolling in shortly behind.   
"What the hell are you doing? What's the emergency?" Poe yells, still in his same position.  
"Orders from general leia to have some mandatory emergency procedure practice! We only did it for a minute and then everyone reported back outside of their stations, but we couldn't find you. Your droid said you'd probably be with (y/n)." Finn winks at Poe and releases a laugh as BB-8 makes a whistling noise.  
You chuckle lightly as he continues, "For some reason this door stayed locked, and we guessed that maybe you locked the door, but it just malfunctioned. We figured you'd be in here having a little... fun." He laughs as you blush heavily.  
Finn walks out and BB-8 makes a few beeping noises and leaves.  
Poe turns to you then, a grin on his face.  
"Well, on the bright side, you don't have to worry about repaying a favor." He says as he begins to turn away. Before he can take a step, you grab his arm and spin him to you, catching him in another kiss.  
"Hmmmmm. I might need some help moving some more wrenches later if you wanna do me a favor?" You grin as you take him in another kiss.  
"That would be great. But you'll owe me." He says with a wink as he places a kiss on your forehead and walk away to continue loading the fighter ships.  
You must be the luckiest person in the galaxy, all because of a box of wrenches. And boy, you can't wait to carry more boxes, with some help of course.


End file.
